1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network component, in particular a network-capable vehicle component, of a vehicle network. The invention also relates to a corresponding vehicle network having the one network component and at least one further network component.
2. Related Art
Such a network component of a vehicle network is, for example, a network-capable vehicle component. The corresponding vehicle network is a network for transmitting digital signals between network components, at least one component of which is in the form of a network-capable vehicle component. Vehicle networks are currently usually based on serial bus systems. In addition to the corresponding bus topology, other network topologies are also already envisaged for use in vehicles. One example of a bus system for networking the various network-capable vehicle components in order to achieve cross-system functions of a vehicle is an asynchronous, serial bus system based on the CAN (Controller Area Network) bus. Another example is an LIN: Local Interconnect Network bus system. Such a vehicle network is used, for example, to connect components of a driver assistance system for signaling purposes. Corresponding network-capable vehicle components are, for example, control devices for the engine, transmission, etc., operating and display units typical of a vehicle and monitoring units of vehicle sensors.
The network-capable vehicle components of the vehicle network are vehicle components which, in different embodiments, are directly operated from a supply network (vehicle electrical system) of the vehicle which is independent of the respective vehicle network.
In the case of direct energy supply from the vehicle electrical system, a complicated power supply unit with filter and protective components is needed in each of the vehicle components in order to withstand voltage pulses occurring in the vehicle.
Networks in which individual network components are supplied with energy via the signal lines of the network or the signal lines of individual network segments of the network are also known. One example of such a network is a Power Over Ethernet (PoE) network. In this case, Power Over Ethernet (PoE) denotes a method which can be used to supply network-capable devices in the Ethernet network with power via the 8-core Ethernet cable.
EP 2 073 435 A1 describes the use of Power Over Ethernet for a video and audio system installed in a vehicle. The network components of the network shown are only the loudspeakers, displays, etc., which are conventional for such systems.